Genesis
by Brynaea
Summary: TOTALLY RE-DONE!!! Completely new plot line and chapters!!! Chapters 1-5 are the same with MAJOR revisions...but after that look for the all new Genesis!!!
1. In the beginning

GENISIS  
  
Timeframe: Season 1 before Rising. The events in Rising and beyond NEVER happen! Also the transfusion didn't do shit...so you know where that leaves us. Oh and NO DAMN VIRUS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own...Don't Sue. I wish I owned Logan though (OOPS! Did I say that out loud??) Hunter and her people ARE mine...so if you want to use them PLEASE ask me!!!   
  
A/N: Reviewers are my bestest friends!!!  
  
A/N: This is a complete re-do of Genesis...if you read it before you will see that some things have remained the same... I have used the basic layout for the first 5 chapters...but have completely scrapped the 6th chapter...because it STINKS! Anyways...hope you like the new look...I am uploading the new chapters as fast as I can type them....so look for a lot of updates in the next few days. Also I have upped the rating...because I am going to make it more mature considering I am older now and my writing has changed! HEH HEH!!!  
  
Cherokee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
Logan didn't bother turning around when he heard Max step into the room, he instead pretended that he hadn't heard her.  
  
"You paged me?" Max asked  
  
"Oh, hi Max. Yes, I was wondering if you could check something out for me."  
He looked at her trim figure and marveled at how, even in her work clothes, she looked so stunningly beautiful. His eyes secretly scanned her body as she stood there in her usual manner, all attitude, one hand on the desk, the other on her hip, which cause a small band of perfect skin to show at her waist.  
  
"Sure why not"  
She felt his gaze travel over her body, but quickly dismissed it. 'Logan and I aren't like that' she thought for the thousandth time. She had to admit though that she was a little disappointed t when she came here and all he wanted to do was work. 'Oh well might as well make the best of it.'  
  
"You see there have been reports about a mysterious 'thing' lurking around Seattle for a few weeks now. People who've seen it say it look like a person, but moves and sounds like a wild animal." Logan continued noticing her dreamy look. He knew that she would be interested in anything dealing with Manticore, but the truth was that he was almost certain that this girl wasn't form Manticore, he was looking for her to get her off the street, before she was killed.  
  
His words snapped her out of her little world. 'Shit; someone from Manticore?? I wonder who or what it is this time,' Max thought. She knew that if it was a transgenic she need to get it away form Seattle or somehow hide it, before Lyedecker was drawn here...again. She decided not to make Logan worry, and so replied:  
"Weird, you think it might be Manticore?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but it's worth looking into. Oh, and Max..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stop by later tonight, and I'll give you details after a small dinner."  
  
"Logan with you no dinner is small" Max said with a smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, so see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
With that Max left the apartment, leaving Logan once again to delve into the depth of ternary and oppression of Seattle. Logan couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. Max was so wonderful, how could he be so lucky? 


	2. Engulfed in Total Darkness

Chapter 2: Engulfed in Total Darkness  
  
In a dark ally way a figure appeared. To people who gave it only a glance it looked like a teenage girl, but if you bothered to look harder, you would see a look in her eyes that no human could ever have. When she moved, it was like watching a wolf or panther. No person could move like that, at least no normal person. But this was not a normal person. She was anything but. On her back she carried a delicately carved wooden bow, and a quiver of arrows. She was hunting. She hadn't eaten in over a week and she knew that if she couldn't kill anything tonight she would have to find food some other way. Her journey had been long, and had taken her much longer than she had thought it would, and food and water had been scarce. Just as she was about to give up, there was a slight movement off to her right. She whipped out her bow and notched an arrow onto the string, with one fluid movement. Then with lightning fast movements she released the arrow, and it sped off with deadly precision. Seconds later a yelp was heard She would eat tonight.  
  
LOGAN'S  
  
Max opened the door to Logan's apartment. She could smell something wonderful cooking.  
  
"Yo, Logan you in here?"  
  
"In the kitchen Max"  
  
Max walked into the spacious kitchen. There she found Logan putting the finishing touches on his latest masterpiece.  
  
"I'm just about done, why don't you take the wine and glasses out to the table?" Logan asked.  
  
"K"  
  
After a wonderful dinner, Logan and Max got down to business.  
  
"All the reports I've found are about the same as far as description goes. Female mid to late teens, long hair in a braid, with sharp features. Wild eyes, like an animals, haunted look. Moves like a predatory animal, and carries a bow and arrows."  
  
"Where has she been seen?"  
  
"All over, moves around a lot, never been see in the same place twice."  
  
"Great, we're going to have a fun time finding her than."  
  
"Actually, I've found a pattern of places where she's been seen. All sparsely populated, dinghy areas. She seems to prefer the slummy areas, and she seems to be systematically moving around the city. She's moving form dark ally to dark ally. As if she's looking for something."  
  
"Now, let me guess. You know just where I'll be able to find her."  
  
"Well actually, yes, but you have to go tonight"  
  
"Great, mind if I change here?"  
  
Sure no problem, go ahead and be completely naked in the next room. After all there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. Those were the thoughts racing thorough Logan's brain, but he knew that if he ever said anything like that Max would kick his ass from here to Canada, so he instead gave his usual response…  
  
"No problem, I can give you a ride if you like."  
  
"No thanks, I'll take my bike."  
  
Ten minuets later Max sped off from Logan's. She raced through the city. When she neared the place where Logan had told her she would find this mystery girl, Max shut off her bike, and parked it in an ally nearby. Max then stalked off toward the supposed hiding place of the girl. Max made sure her footsteps were inaudible to any ears but an X5's, but if this girl was Manticore, it would do her little good, but Max had a feeling that she wasn't. Max heard soft deep breathing coming from the ally on her left. She could smell a slight hint of roasted meat in the air. She was sure she had found what she was looking for. As Max crept into the dark ally, she saw a thin girl wit long dark hair. 'Bingo' Max thought, as she crept up and grabbed the girl muffling her scream with her hand. 


	3. Let there be light

Chapter 3: Let There Be Light  
  
She tried to scream, but found a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to fight back, but the person was too strong. Then she felt her-self sliding into darkness as a fist connected with her face.  
When she felt her-self awakening, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even, so it would seem as if she were sleeping. She listened hard. There was no one in the room. She found her-self in a large soft bed, and was slightly surprised. Without opening her eyes, she tested to see if she was tied up, which she was, hands and feet. Then she heard the door click and groan slightly as it was opened.  
Max had drug the girl to her bike and balanced her over it. She then drove off to Logan's as fast as her bike would go. When she had arrived at his door with the limp body of the girl, it was a good thing he was already sitting down. Max had merely brushed past him and asked him if he had anything they could tie the girl up with. Logan had finally come to his senses by that time.   
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll get it" he replied  
  
He wheeled off, and returned with a long nylon rope. They made sure the girl was secure, and left the room.  
  
"Well you obviously found her," Logan said  
  
"Yeah, right where you said. So what do we do with her now?"  
  
"We wait for her to wake up, than ask her some questions"  
  
"Even if she isn't Manticore, which I don't think she is, she won't like to be questioned, besides she might not even speak English."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you said she moved AND sounded like a wild animal, she may not speak English"  
  
"Well, we'll find out now won't we, I'm going to go check on her."  
"Be careful, she's not gonna like you just cuz you're nice and all, she wild, you can see it in her eyes."  
  
"Max, she's tied to a bed"  
  
"I know, but you never know"  
  
Logan then wheeled into the bedroom. He opened the door with a click and went over the bed. He took some ice, and wrapped it in a towel. The second he lightly placed it on her swollen eye, thanks to Max, her eyes snapped open.  
  
"I won't hurt you" Logan said  
  
The girl let out a sound that was much like a snarl, and gave him a look that would have frightened Max.   
  
Logan backed away a little.  
  
"Max I think our guest is ready for some company"  
  
Max got up and walked into the room. Upon entering, the girl let out a sound like that of a cat hissing. Max had to laugh a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Logan asked  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just she hissed at me, and considering that I'm the cat woman around here it's just a little funny, don't you think so?  
  
"Not especially"  
  
"What ever"  
  
Logan than turned back to the girl who was looking at them with intense curiosity.   
"We won't hurt you" Logan said again  
The girl looked at him, than back to Max. She than rubbed the sore eye that Max had caused  
  
"Oh, that, Max is sorry"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry"  
  
The girl glared at Max. She had been summing up her two captors since the beginning. The man she had decided could be trusted. He had been only trying to help her, and he was also not in a position to fight her, with much success. The woman was another matter. She was sure that this was the person who had grabbed her. The woman had a strangeness about her that reminded her of a cat. The man's voice was soft and caring, where as the woman's was hard, and tough. She was obviously quite a bit younger than her male companion, and had an aura about her that basically screamed " just try and mess with me, and I'll make sure you don't live till your next Birthday"  
She saw this woman as a potential ally, but never a friend.  
Than she saw that the man was looking intently at her, as if trying to read her thoughts. Then he spoke again. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say. She just shook her head "yes". This was obviously the right answer, because the man than began to untie her. The woman than spoke and shook her head. She was smart enough to know that the man wanted to untie her, but the woman saw this as a VERY stupid idea. The man obviously won, because she felt her hands being released. She sat herself up, and the world swam before her eyes, before passing out again.  
Max didn't trust this girl, but Logan knew she wouldn't attack, he saw it in her eyes. He was slightly worried when she passed out again.  
  
"Just how hard did you hit her?" He asked  
  
"Not that hard"  
  
"She's probably just in shock"  
  
"Well she has a good reason to be, first I deck her, than she wakes up in a strange place with 2 strangers, and to top it off, she doesn't speak English very well if at all"  
  
"We better let her sleep for now, if she's still out in the morning, I'll call Bling"  
  
"I'd better got home, I have work in the morning, and I don't feel like playing 20 questions with Cindy about why I slept over here"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in the afternoon than?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it, oh, and Logan be careful"  
  
"Always. Bye Max"   
  
"See ya!"  
  
Logan than found himself very tired, and decided to get some sleep.  
  



	4. Light from the Darkness

Chapter 4: Light from the Darkness  
  
She awoke. It was still dark outside. She removed the rope from her ankles and curled back up to sleep.   
Logan awoke. It was morning. He hauled himself out of bed and went to go check on the girl.  
  
"We really need to find out her name so we don't have to keep calling her 'the girl'" Logan thought.  
  
He wheeled into the room There she was staring at him, eyes searching every inch of him.   
  
"I won't hurt you I promise, I'm a friend." Logan said softly. Trying to convey his idea through tone of voice as well as with words, because he still didn't know if she spoke English. The way he figured it was better to try, than to have her kill him. Still he kept his distance.  
  
"I'm Logan and you are?"  
  
The girl looked at him, as if he had 3 heads, obviously she didn't speak much English, if any. He decided to take a different approach. He pointed to himself.  
  
"Logan"  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment, before pointing at him, and repeating his name.   
  
"Well that's a start." Logan said  
  
The girl than pointed to herself and made a sound. Logan knew he could never repeat that sound. It was a low growl, with a sharp twitter of a bark at the end. She saw the look on his face, much like the one, she had just had, and repeated the sound. Logan just shook his head.  
  
"Hon-teer"  
  
"Honteer? Hunter?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Hunter" Logan repeated. Well it fit. "Are you hungry Hunter?"  
  
She gave him a blank look.  
  
"Food?"  
She understood this. She nodded, and gave him a look that conveyed what words could not.   
  
Logan than made Hunter a breakfast of egg, sausage, and toast. When he gave her the plate, she once again gave him a look of pure curiosity.  
  
"What THAT????" She asked pointing at the eggs.  
  
"Eggs" Logan replied  
  
"Eggs," she repeated, than she made a noise like a bird.  
  
"Yes!" Logan replied, amazed at how bird like she sounded" Eggs from a bird"  
  
"Eggs, no look like that" Hunter stumbled through the sentence, but Logan could see that she was learning very quickly.  
  
"Can you read?" Logan asked  
  
"Read, word?"  
  
"Yes" Once again Logan was amazed with this girl, who a 1/2 an hour ago couldn't speak any English. He than went off and brought back a dictionary. He handed it to Hunter, who accepted it with out a thought.   
  
"Read it if you can" He said  
  
Hunter took the dictionary, and began to read. She read much too fast for a normal person. She finished the book in a mere 4 hours.   
  
"Now I learn more?" She asked  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yes, English is... fun, is that the word?"  
  
"Well it could be fun I guess"  
  
" But now I must rest"  
  
"Right you must be tired"  
  
Hunter went back into the bedroom, while Logan puzzled over this VERY intelligent girl, who had mastered the English language in 4 hours flat. In 2 hours Hunter came back out. She was wide-awake, and caught him quite off guard. She found him in his computer room.   
  
"Oh, hunter, I didn't expect to see you so soon"  
  
"I don't rest much"  
  
"Oh" Logan said, reminded of Max. "Where are you from Hunter?"  
  
"A forest far away"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I had to"  
  
"Really, why"  
  
"Long story"  
  
"I've got the time"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"How about if you tell me your story, than I'll tell you mine?"  
  
"Alright, but some of it I don't understand"  
  
"That's fine, just tell me what you know"  
  
  
  



	5. Evening Passed and Morning Came

Chapter 5: Evening Passed and Morning Came  
  
The story of Hunter's life was much like a long novel to her.   
  
She remembered the important parts, but what was in between was a blur.  
  
She hadn't tried to remember her past, only look to the future.  
  
"My life started in a small hut. That was the first and the last time I saw the woman who gave me life.   
  
It was decided when I was born that I would be a hunter or a warrior.   
  
I was taken to Snake for my first three months of life. I do not remember her much.   
  
After my short time with Snake, I was sent to Flower. I was with Flower until I was old enough to hunt and fight.   
  
Flower was old and slow. She was kind to me, and she is probably the closest thing to a mother I ever had.   
  
She joined the spirits only six moons after I left. Claw was my teacher.   
  
He was hard and mean. If I didn't do something right I was punished.   
  
Claw taught me well though. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for him.   
  
Claw taught me scars are a sign of strength. He made me strong.   
  
When I was six winters, Claw went hunting, and never came back.   
  
Tree became my teacher. Tree was fast and brave. He taught me to move like animals,   
  
for they are the safest in the woods, and since I would be a hunter I would spend most of my life among them.   
  
He also taught me to talk like them. Probably the most important thing he taught me was to fight like the animals,   
  
fight with a power and ferocity that no human can. With a passion and pride that no human will.   
  
Tree was a good teacher, but soon I could hunt and fight and speak better than Tree.   
  
Tree told me I no longer needed a teacher. Tree said that I had to find myself, who I was meant to be,   
  
where I was supposed to take my life. I left into the woods three days later to find my true self.   
  
I never found it. If I had I would have received a name, because I didn't I was called Hunter,   
  
for that was all I was, I had no need for a name if I didn't know my true self.   
  
I was a good hunter and warrior, and soon man named Wolf wanted me.   
  
I turned him down. He had a wife already, and I didn't want to be a second wife.   
  
I went into the woods for a second time, determined to find my true self.   
  
This time I did. I went back to the camp to consult the elders as to my new name and to tell them of the true me.   
  
When I arrived, the camp was gone. I came looking for a new home. It couldn't be too near my old one,   
  
because that is now sacred ground. I walked for five days following the sun.   
  
When I reached this city I moved around looking for a safe place to stay.   
  
When I found myself I should have received a name, but now I will forever remain Hunter.   
  
Maybe I will chose a new name, one that will fit in Seattle, but it will not be the True Me."  
  
"That is quite a story Hunter. When you say that your village was gone, did it vanish or was it empty, and how long were you gone?"  
  
"My village was empty. I was gone two weeks, and when I returned there was no one.   
  
All of their stuff was still there, but not a single person, no message either. And before you ask, there were no signs of struggle.   
  
They were just gone."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm not, everything that happens to you makes you stronger. This is just another thing. It will only make me stronger.  
  
They both turned when they heard the door click, and Max came striding in.   
  
"Hey Logan" Max called.   
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! IF YOU LEAVE ME A REVIEW,  
  
I WILL BE SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Cherokee   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Come Together

Chapter 6: Come Together  
  
"Hey Max" Logan answered  
  
"I see our guest is awake"  
  
"Yeah, we were sharing stories"  
  
"We were, and you had not shared yours Logan" Hunter replied  
  
"Right, I didn't, well let me explain." Logan said  
Logan then proceeded to tell the story of himself. One that Max had never heard.   
" Well I lived with my parents in the area north of Seattle. We were rich, and I had everything I wanted. You would think that that would make me happy, but I wasn't. Not at all. You see, I never got to see my parents or play with other kids, there was always this aura around that made me feel like I had to do something great. But I didn't want to do anything "great" per say, but there was something I wanted to do. I wanted to help people. I saw how people were suffering all over the world, and yet no one did anything. I decided this when I was 8. When I was 11 my parents were killed in a car crash, and I was sent to live with my uncle. My uncle didn't want me, he wanted nothing to do with me, and so he sent me off to boarding school. There I was an outcast, so I made the best of it. I wrote in a journal to get my feelings out. One day my language teacher caught me writing in it, and she told me to stay after class. I was so worried that she would be angry. She was slightly, but after she read it, she told me I had a gift, that I should keep writing. So I went to college to get a degree in Journalism. Through that I met a man by the name of Nathan Herro. He showed me that through writing you could help people, just like I always wanted to. So that's what I do, I help people."  
  
"Logan how come you never told me this story?" Max asked   
  
"You never asked" 


End file.
